Plague
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: While Angel battles an assassin in L.A., Wesley investigates the mysterious disappearance of his father. Spoilers for season 3 and 5. Set right after Origin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel, Joss Whedon does.

Plague

"Hello there." Wesley said to Fred as he watched her wake up.

"Hey You. I had the worse dream." Fred explained trying to stretch out her arms.

"Well as long as you didn't dream of being chased by hundreds of midgets that looked exactly like my father, I believe I have you beat." Wesley said with a grin.

"No we were stuck in a hole and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get out."

"It was only a dream you have nothing to worry about." Wesley said trying to be reassuring.

"I like waking up next to you." Fred said staring into his eyes.

"Me too." Wes said.

Fred was dead. Wesley knew that all too well. Her soul had been destroyed by the fires that brought Illyria back to life. Fred had been his life now that she was gone he had nothing to live for. Illyria walked into his office and stood in front of him.

"Illyria, how are you feeling today?" Wesley asked the demon.

Illyria stood in silence not quite knowing what to say.

"It's customary when seeing someone you have not seen in awhile to ask them that. It's a sign of letting the person know you are interested in them. I can see how these words can be lost on a demon." Wesley said.

"Irrelevant these feelings are."

"Yes if only they were." Wesley somberly said.

"This body cared for you."

"She was not a body she was a person and you killed her." Wesley shot back.

"I grow tired of these claims. I did not inhabit this vessel intentionally; I was brought to this place. But you once cared for this body, how do you feel towards it now?"

"There's is a hole in my heart. It never heals. It just grows deeper. So to answer your question I feel nothing." Wesley said.

"What do you feel, you must have some emotions?" Wesley asked.

"I loathe this place and these people. In my time crowds would bow down and worship me. My army laid waste to anyone who opposed my reign. Now my followers have been destroyed and I am nothing."

"We have that in common. But other then pride and arrogance you must feel something? When Fred was slowly dying and you were taking control what did you feel then? Did you enjoy the destruction of her soul? Or did you feel remorse?" Wesley asked.

"I was but a spirit in her mind I felt no emotions."

"She felt pain. Don't forget that, I never will." Wesley softly said.

"Your words are useless; they will not be carried by me."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Wesley asked.

"The blonde one angered me, I left."

Illyria disappeared right before Wesley's eyes. He was being transported somewhere beyond his control. He felt disoriented as he focused on his new surroundings. England he was in England but why?

"Hello Wesley, How are you?" A familiar voice asked.

"I've been better. Why have you brought me here Henry?" Wesley asked.

"It's your father, He's missing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harmony where is Wesley, I asked him to meet me here half an hour ago?" Angel asked his secretary.

"I've called his office like twenty times no one has answered."

Spike barged into Angel's office. Angel could tell that the vampire was not in a good mood.

"I've just about had enough with our blue angel down there. She almost knocked me out cold. You know I wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for……" Spike yelled.

"I know." Angel said.

"Why are we even bothering testing her. Why not just kill her and be done with it?"

"We already tried that; we just need to get her under control. She has an extraordinary amount of power we need to know her limits." Angel answered.

"I already know her limits; I had them written down on my bloody clipboard which she broke over my head." Spike screamed.

"Umm Boss? I had the mystics scan the building for Wesley he isn't in the building." Harmony said

"Harmony send out search parties and have the mystics keep looking."

"So you and Darla had a kid? But I thought you couldn't without…" Spike said getting cut off.

"I was really depressed then."

"Oh but vampires can't have…" Spike said again getting cut off.

"We're still looking into it."

"Those gypsies really wanted to keep you dark and broody didn't they?"

Hamilton walked into Angel's office looking a little stressed.

"Angel we need to talk."

"Excuse me, but in case you didn't notice we were having an important conversation." Spike screamed

"Yes I've heard your more recent conversations; personally I think astronauts would win. Now unless you want to debate Pirates vs. Cops I suggest you leave." Hamilton ordered.

"Fine oh and about my clipboard?" Spike asked.

"Talk to Harmony about it." Angel replied.

"You're going to have to make this quick I have an appointment with the leader of the Beurk clan soon." Angel said.

"He's dead. Apparently a new player has entered the game and is slowly but surely killing off our clients."

"I fail to see the problem."

"The problem is that The Senior Partners are disturbed by these events. When they get disturbed I get angry, and when I get angry I punch my fist through the chests of your employees. Angel, the partners delegated you with a great responsibility I would advise you to not break their trust."

"Boss?" Harmony's voice said as it came on over the intercom.

"I'm in a meeting Harmony."

"I know but remember when you asked me to tell you if The Scourge ever came back to town? Well I just got word a big group of them came in last night and personally I don't think they are going to like the half-breeds that have taken over their territory."

"Where?" Angel asked.

"An abandoned warehouse on 5th and Maine." Harmony said.

"Get the team together; tell them we are leaving in a few minutes."

"You need to take care of this assassin now." Hamilton yelled.

"I don't play by The Partners timeline. I'll take care of it on my time."

Angel walked out the doors, into the lobby where he was confronted by Lorne, Illyria and Harmony.

"Harmony I thought I told you to get the team together?"

"Sorry to disappoint Angel cakes but this is the team. I'm afraid Gunn's still getting tortured and Wesley's still missing. Don't get me started on Lyri over here she does nothing for my color." Lorne said.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Illyria questioned.

"The Scourge is back we need to find out what they are up too."

"They are above nothing but perfection, I envy them for I wish to join them hunt the pathetic half breeds." Illyria said.

"They would also kill you. You're part of humanity now whether you like it or not. Just another pathetic half breed." Angel said.

"If they lay a hand on my glory it will be the last thing their meager hands touch."

"I think she's in." Lorne said as the three of them left for the warehouse.


End file.
